


Heap

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Multi, Polyamory, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal complains, Will tells him to shut up, and Bedelia enjoys her seat at the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heap

**Author's Note:**

> Celebratory ficlet as I've just finished my first round of assessments. Can be set in an AU where nothing hurts, or in an AU where Bedelia goes with them post twotl, or wherever your heart desires. enjoy!

“This is entirely uncomfortable.”

“Oh, shut up. At least you're not on the bloody bottom.”

A quiet, huff of a laugh leaves Hannibal’s mouth, his breath brushing past the skin of Bedelia’s neck. The three of them are piled on the couch, a tangled mess of limbs as the television plays in the background, half finished glasses of wine littering the coffee table. Will sits at the bottom, his head pressed against the expansive fabric of their lounge as he stares up at Hannibal, and, past him, Bedelia. Hannibal sits in the middle, one hand linked with Will’s, their fingers intertwined, and his other arm wrapped firmly around Bedelia’s waist.

He complains, but he adores being pressed tightly between his two lovers.

“When you suggested this, I'd imagined you would be on the bottom.”

“And why is that?”

“You're bigger than both of us.”

“It's rude to point out someone's size, Will.”

“He's not wrong,” Bedelia points out, turning her head to look down at Will, a smirk on her face.

Smug. She has the best seat, perched on Hannibal’s lap, atop the two of them. A wine glass rests in her hand, her outfit still impeccable. Will promises himself he’ll have her spot next time.

Sighing, Hannibal looks between the both of them. “Would you prefer if we swapped positions?”

“And have to hear you complain through the entire movie? No thanks.”

“Well then why—”

“Can the two of you be quiet?” Bedelia’s voice cuts through, her tone vaguely amused. “I'm trying to pay attention.”

Giving one last glance to Will’s direction, Hannibal nods. “As you wish,” he responds, pressing a kiss to her exposed neck, the touch of his lips feather light.

Will snorts, his free hand creeping its way under the fabric of Hannibal’s shirt, his fingers moving against the smooth skin softly. Quietly, he mumbles, “Pushover.”


End file.
